Cartoon Network Hero Battle Royale
Description Adventure Time vs Regular Show vs The Amazing World of Gumball vs Steven Universe!!!! The 4 Modern Cartoon Network protagonists fight it out in a battle of good and justice!!! AND BLOODY, PAINFUL DEATH!!! Interlude Wiz: Cartoon Network has spawned several great cartoons over the years. Boomstick: I remember when Little Boomstick woke up early on Saturday mornings just to watch all the hot Johnny Bravo babes. Wiz: Uh....yeah. But now, a new generation of cartoons is upon us, and we will be seeing which of their heroes is the best. Boomstick: Steven Universe, the Quartz Kid. Wiz: Mordecai, the Blue Jay Buffoon. Boomstick: Finn Mertins, the Candy Kingdom's Knight. Wiz: And Gumball Watterson, the Colorful Kitty. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Steven Universe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4qByTruDC8 Wiz: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..... Boomstick: Hold on, I thought we were talking about some chubby little beach kid? Wiz: We ARE. As I was saying, far, far away, there was a planet known as the Gem Homeworld. Boomstick: One day, they decided to invade our world, suck out all our natural resources to create new gems, then they would rule the Earth! You know, weekend stuff. Wiz: However, 4 gems were completely against this. Boomstick: Uh.....Emerald and Diamond? Wiz: No, not even that close. Boomstick: The who?!? Wiz: They were Rose Quartz, Pearl, Ruby and Sapphire. Boomstick: Who the hell are they? *Watches most of Season 1* It was so beautiful! Also, they are a giant woman, a snarky bitch and two lesbians. Wiz: Basically, yeah. They were joined by a gem who was created on earth, Amethyst and some other rebel gems. Boomstick: This is where it gets dark. Yay! Wiz: Many gems were killed in battle, and not just "poofed" to their original forms, their gems were crushed to pieces! Boomstick: But eventually the rebels won! And the remaining guys were Rose, Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet. Wait, where are Ruby and Saph!?!? Wiz: Ruby and Sapphire, fused to become Garnet, who they stay as almost ALWAYS. Boomstick: Even when she was a kid! But anyhow, Rose Quartz soon met a human named Greg Universe, and they hooked up! Wiz: Rose soon gave birth to a baby boy, who was half gem half human, but died shortly after, as she died holding her newborn before dying. Boomstick: *Sobs* She was so BIG! Wiz: Why? Gems can't hold their physical form to give birth. Boomstick: But her child grew up to be really damn talented! Wiz: His name? Steven Quartz Universe. Boomstick: Steven is 11 years old, a great musician and has his mother's gem. In his belly button. Hey, maybe the reason he's so fat is because all his power is stored in his stomach? Wiz: Highly unlikely. Boomstick: Well still, Steven inherited Rose's shield, and uses it via Captain America style. Wiz: Steven's shield is extremely fast and defensive, able to protect Steven from pillars, rocks and many other heavy objects, well able to travel at extremely high speeds. Boomstick: Yeah, and it can cut through like anything! You definately need to watch out for it! Wiz: Formerly, Steven had a hard time summoning his weapon, but now can summon it at will, though it does take the energy out of him if he has to summon it repeatedly. Boomstick: Steven can also change the size of his shield, ranging from it being small to large. Smaller seems to be faster to toss, though. Kinda like a frisbee! Jasper: Hey Vegeta, it's a frisbee! I'm gonna catch it! Peridot: Don't do it Nappa, it's a trick! Jasper: But Vegeta.....Tricks are for kids! Peridot:........You know what, Nappa, catch it. Catch it with your mouth. Jasper: Like a doggy! Wiz: And when Steven traveled to Lion's pocket dimension, he found his mother's sword. Boomstick: And though Steven isn't as skilled as with it as his friend Connie, he's been trained by the Female Version of Piccolo to fight with it. Wiz: Steven can aslo summon his bubble, which allows gives him high bounce power, and even higher defenses then his shield. Boomstick: Seriously, the thing is f*cking indestructable! Just look at the Uncle Grandpa episode! Wiz: Steven is also very strong for a boy his age, likely because of his gemstone. He is able to break a car door with a single punch and lift heavier human beings. Boomstick: Also he has this crazy ability he got from his mom that allows him to create fruit soldiers!!! Wiz: Actually, this is called Phytokinesis, which allows him to create fighting plants and control them at will, though Steven does have a hard time controlling his army, as he is inexperienced with it. Boomstick: Steven also has the natural gem ability to bubble items, transporting them to a place only gems can reach. If I was a gem, I would do that with my beer. Damn son keeps drinking them. Wiz: Wait, how old is Jonas again? Boomstick: 10. Wiz: Uh- Nevermind. Though strong and defensive, Steven isn't very speedy without his bubble. Boomstick: Yeah, also Steven hasn't had a proper education. He has learned somethings from Connie, but still didn't know what School was until he was 10. Wiz: Though Steven has incredible potential, and is basically the cartoon version of Son Gohan, as maybe, one day he might surpass Rose Quartz herself. Steven: That's why the people, of this world.....believe in: Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl- AND STEVEN!! Mordecai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZI82MjRGro Wiz: Mordecai was born in a small town, and became best friends with a racoon named Rigby. Boomstick: They grew up together and flunked out of colleage! Cause who needs a degree!?! Wiz: They two became workers at the park, which is the base of the famous kids show, Regular Show. Boomstick: Yeah, the name DEFINATELY fools you. Cause with the stuff this guy can do, it's anything but. Wiz: Mordecai has gone on tons of adventures. Mordecai was taught in the ancient art of Death Kwon Do. Boomstick: Lame name aside, this is a deadly martial art that can kill a person with a single punch. That's really it. Wiz: Using the holy weapons, the Fists of Justice, which somehow is like playing a video game, allows him to damage incredibly powerful beings. Boomstick: Though sometimes Mordecai forgets how to use the damn things. ''' Wiz: Mordecai is also pretty physically strong, able to bash down doors, and also being able to tackle the Death Bear. '''Boomstick: Also, Mordecai's greatest ability is his amazing ability to go hours in a Staring Contest. That is awesome. Wiz: Still, Mordecai is somewhat of a moron, and has little combat experience without the help of his friends. Boomstick: But with his cartoon abilities, Mordecai could take this! Mordecai: I'LL KILL YOU!!!! Finn Mertins https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEJ4spdiTxw Wiz: Finn was born on a banana boat, on the sea. Boomstick: Even though a crap load of creatures tried killing Finn, him, his dad and maybe his mom were fine. Wiz: That was until he was abandoned in the woods by his unresponsible father, Martin. Boomstick: Dick. Wiz: Finn was later found by two canine adventurers, now married and with 2 kids, Joshua and Margreat Dog. Boomstick: They trained Finn in the ways of a adventurer and knight, teaching him to be loyal, kind, brave, strong fast and teach him how to wield TONS of swords!!! Wiz: Basically, he's Cartoon Network Captain America. Boomstick: And with awesome hair. Wiz: Finn and Jake became the protectors of the Land of Ooo, protecting it's ruler, Princess Bubblegum with their lives. Boomstick: And Finn didn't have any magic abilities like his bro, so he needed some cool weapons to do so. Wiz: And he has a variety of them. Boomstick: Finn's first sword, yet weakest, is Scarlet, the Golden Sword. It is like all swords, sharp and awesome. Wiz: However, Finn lost it in an explosion once, so lets hope he's more careful this time. Boomstick: When Finn became Sweet 13, he found the deadly Root Sword, a pinkish metalic blade with a root like hold. Wiz: One of his most powerful swords, the Demon Blood Sword, made from the blood of a demon named Kee-Oth. Boomstick: It can light on fire, and is extremely sharp, sharper then any other. It can presumbaly shoot out fireballs too. Wiz: He did have the powerful grass sword, but..... Shows Finn's arm being ripped off Boomstick: And finally, his most powerful sword....THE FINN SWORD. Wiz: The Finn Sword increases Finn's strength, speed, durability, ect, and has a mini Finn who gives Finn encourgement in fights. Boomstick: Finn was able to take down an army of gigantic worms with it, and with ease, too. Finn's Finn's sword is awesome!!! Wiz: Finn was taught by Bufo, a frog wizard, in the ways of magic. Boomstick: God, I hate that guy. Anyway, Finn had alot of spells. Wiz: Beauteous Wings gives Finn swan like wings, and Vorpal Hand transforms the user's hand into a sword. Boomstick: Tiger Claw transforms the user's hand into a tiger paw with sharp, powerful claws. Wiz: Sleep puts the target into a sleep, and awaken does excactly what you think it would do. Boomstick: Reflect blocks weaker attacks, and the last Wizard Power, the greatest Wizard Power, the Ultimate Wizard Hand allows the user to lift up nearly anything and break and destroy almost everything. Wiz: However, Finn never uses these powers after the episode they appeared in, but that may be because Finn perfers his own fighting style. Boomstick: He also knows Ice Ninja Magic, which allows him to create ninja weapons out of ice. Wiz: Finn, though may not look like it, is a great sorcerror. Finn destoys the asteroid with the Ultimate Wizard Hand Wiz: Still, Finn is not without his weaknesses. Boomstick: Finn is pretty stupid, he never went to school or anything. He doesn't even know 2+2! Ha! Everybody knows its 5! Wiz: Uh....Sure. Finn is also very reliant on Jake sometimes, also he normally does have a partner with him. Boomstick: But Finn also has done shit that nobody could ever THINK of accomplishing! Wiz: Finn can create fire with his barehands, and survived his head being dipped in lava. Boomstick: He also constantly defeats creatures that were created to fight! That's manly! Wiz: Finn truly is the Land of Ooo's greatest fighter. Finn: MATHMATICAL! Gumball Watterson https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bO-RRa6Gh4Y Wiz: Gumball is a blue cat/rabbit hybrid. Boomstick: Born into the Wattersons, one of the many Simpson family ripoffs. Wiz: Gumball was born with cartoon durability, unlike other famed cartoon character, Spongebob, who is a sponge, and can "soak in" injuries. Boomstick: Gumball constantly get's beaten up by a T-REX. Named Tina. Wiz: Gumball's main weapon is- Boomstick: Extendable claws! Like Wolverine! Wiz: Gumball's claws are very sharp, and can shred up things very quickly. Boomstick: Gumball's next weapon of choice is a Paintball gun. Seriously? Wiz: Gumball's paintbulls are hard and painful, and a good choice, as Gumball NEVER misses. Boomstick: Oh, come on. He had to missed atleast once-''' Wiz: Boomstick, I'm SERIOUS. '''Boomstick: Okay, okay. Wiz: Gumball's greatest weapon is... uh.... What is his other weapons? Boomstick: Come on, he has to have someothers... any video games? Wiz: Let me check.... Well, in one episode he can control electricity with insults. Boomstick: Oh... I wanna see! (Sees the episode)Ooh.... burn. Wiz: Next, when Gumball accidently ate Man-ios, which turns the user into a manly man. What? Boomstick: Manly Gumball is much stronger and durable, able to run faster, and yet is much dumber. Wiz: But watch out for Gumball, he someday may be the next Mickey Mouse.... Gumball tries to do a backflip kick but ends up falling. Boomstick: Or not. Fight Four fighters entered an arena that looked exactly like the one from the Nicktoons Battle Royale. The first figure was an antripimorphic blue jay, Mordecai. The second was a boy with a white hat and a blue t-shirt, a green backpack strapped on his shoulders. He also had a flaming, red sword. This was Finn the Human. The third figure was a cute blue cat with a white and brown shoulder, Gumball Watterson. The final figure was a chubby young boy with sandals and pink shirt, with a star pasted in the middle of it. This was Steven Universe. All 4 Cartoon Network heroes glared at each other. This was it. It was do or die. Steven summoned his shield, Finn gripped his Demon Blood Sword, Mordecai pulled out his Fist of Justice and Gumball cowered in fear. All were ready to fight, an a large red 3 appeared in the middle of them. 3''' '''2 1''' '''FIGHT! The 4 Cartoon Protagonists ran at each other, Gumball clashing with Steven, Finn clashing with Mordecai. Gumball began swinging his claws around wildly, trying to hit Steven, but the Quartz Kid easily defended himself with his shield. Steven grinned, then bashed into Gumball with his shield Finn and Mordecai were continuously clashing their weapons, the Fist of Justice winning easily. Finn tried thinking of a plan, but the only thing that came to mind was "SWING! SWING!". Finn listened to the simple plan and swung at Mordecai, hitting the blue jay in his side. Mordecai grunted, then punched Finn in the face, knocking the teen onto the ground. Finn aimed his red blade at Mordecai and let it on fire, then charged. Meanwhile, Gumball had been firing electrical Hadokens, yelling insults at the energetic side of Stevonnie. Steven yawned a little, teasing the blue feline, as he was easily blocking all of them with his pink shield. Gumball growled and charged up and large electrical blast. Gumball: Your mama's so-'' The cartoon cat was interrupted by a flying shield to the face, knocking him down. Steven's shield boomeranged back to him, and the Gem hybrid had a furious expression. ''Steven: DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOM!!!! Steven charged at Gumball and delivered a punch to his opponent. Steven the pulled out his mother's sword and slash at Gumball, who dodged and shot Steven in the face with his paintball gun. Steven cried in pain, then slashed blindly, paint in his eyes. Gumball was sliced in half, and his upper body fell to the ground. Gumball: Oopsy daisies. Okay, lemme see..... Gumball's leg walked over to his top half and tried placing him on correctly, but Gumball's top was on the wrong side. Gumball: Hey, I can see my tail! Neat! Steven wiped the paint out of his eyes and bashed into Gumball, flipping his top half off his legs. Gumball's top flipped around in the air, then landed back on the bottom. Gumball: Yay, I'm on the right way! Thanks, dude. Steven: No prob, bob. Steven then slashed Gumball's head off, resulting in the cat's head rolling along the floor. Steven picked up Gumball's head and smiled akwardly. Steven: Sorry, Gumball. I kinda want to win. Gumball: It's fine. Hey, 4th is better then 5th. Steven: True that. Oh, here Darwin. Steven gave the feline decapitated head to his younger brother, who walked out of the stadium. Darwin: You okay, Gumball? Gumball: Yeah. Hey, come here legs! The cat's legs ran over wildly to Gumball, with his top half trying to get over to it's owner. Meanwhile, Steven had been thinking of a plan while Finn and Mordecai had been bashing weapons. Eventually, the Crystal Gem came up with a plan, and deactivated his shield. Steven then summoned his bubble and rolled at his opponents. Finn had been slashing at Mordecai with his sword, who had been blocking and dodging the entire time. Eventually, Mordecai delivered an uppercut to Finn, knocking the swordfighter into the air. Mordecai: PUNCHIES!!! The blue jay was then slammed into by the bubbled Steven, knocking the blue jay over. Finn landed on the ground began laughing hysterically at the rolled over Mordecai, who growled and got up, only to be rolled over again by Steven. The Son of Rose Quartz the bounced into the air, and deactivated his bubble, then got out his sword and thrusted downwards at Finn. Finn noticed the attack and rolled out of the way, then slashed at Steven. Steven dodged quickly and punched Finn in the face. Mordecai then ran and punched Steven in the back, who turned around and swung his sword at Mordecai. The blue jay dodged, but was then slashed in the back by Finn, who had brung out the Finn Sword. Both teens then swung at Mordecai, but the blue jay ducked and Finn ended up slashing Steven back a little. Mordecai grinned then punched Finn in the guts. Mordecai then changed into his Death Kwon Do uniform and attempted to end Finn off. However, the bear hatted boy used his blade to cut off one of Mordecai's arms, which made the park employee scream in pain. Mordecai: OW!!! What the crap!?!? Mordecai delivered a punch to Finn, resulting in the boy being knocked back heavily. Mordecai noticed he still had the Fist of Justice on and grinned. He was then hit in the back by Steven's shield, which returned to the Quartz Kid. Mordecai turned around angrily, but is shocked to see an army of Watermelon Stevens in front of him and Finn. Steven grins from the back of the army, and points his finger at the two other fighters. Mordecai and Finn scream as the fruit army charges at them. The two cartoons try fighting the army off, but they are overpowered. Suddenly, Mordecai bursts thru the Watermelon Stevens with the Fist of Justice, screaming. However, his dramatic attack lasts only five seconds before is tackled by more sentient plants. Steven summons his shield and prepares for the worst top happen, and it kind of does when Finn jumps out and slashes at Steven. The gem hybrid yawns and blocks with his shield, creating a vibration that knocks Finn back into the plant army. However, Mordecai crawls his way out and sees Steven, who glares at him. Steven swings his sword at Mordecai, who dodges and uses his Death Kwon Do. However, it fails as his uniform was teared off by the Watermelon Stevens. Mordecai tries using the Fist of Justice, but notices it is gone as well. Mordecai: Oh snap. Steven gets ready to finish Mordecai off, but Steven sees a bloody golden sword appear through Mordecai chest, who falls to the ground, dead. The joyful side of Stevonnie looks at Finn, who had killed Mordecai, with wide eyes. Finn leaves Scarlet in Mordecai's dead body and instead uses the Grass Sword to slash at Steven. The Quartz Kid, scared, summons his bubble, blocking the Grass Sword. Steven deactivates his bubble and swings at Finn with Rose's Sword, but Finn dodges and extends his Grass Sword to wrap around Steven. However, he panics as the Grass Sword also wraps itself around Finn's arm. The Grass Sword begins to squeeze Steven extremely hard, resulting in Steven summoning his bubble. This time, however, the bubble is extremely big, resulting in the Grass Sword snapping. Unfortunately for Finn, this also snaps his arm off. Finn gets out his Finn Sword again and swings, but his blade his countered by Steven's. The two continue sword-fighting, both trying to strike. Eventually Steven is hit in the stomach, then is punched in the face. Steven growls and used on of the techniques Pearl taught him. He runs at Finn, who slashes at Steven, but the Crystal Gem slides under Finn's legs and slashes Finn in the back. Steven and Finn clash swords one more time before Steven summons his shield and bashes into the Ooo Warrior. Steven grabs the Finn Sword and bubbles it, which scares Finn. Why? He's out of swords. He tries using Ice Magic to create a weapon, but Steven had already cut off Finn's remaining hand with his sword. Steven also slices off Finn's legs and leaves the adventurer there to bleed to death. Finn growls and tries wiggligng after Steven, and eventually is able to summon a ice spear. Finn launches it at Steven, who senses it and summons his bubble. The spear breaks from impact, while Steven deactivates his bubble and turns around to look at Finn. Steven: Why? You could've had time to remember the good times...... Steven summons his shield and prepares to toss it. Steven: But I guess you want to die quick and painless. Steven tosses his shield at extremely high speeds, nailing Finn in the forehead. Finn's head falls back to the ground, dead. Steven, guilty the he killed somebody, begins crying and runs out of the battlefield. KO! Steven is driven home by his dad, while Pearl congratulates Steven for winning, also proud of herself for teaching him the sword-fighting skills, also bragging about it to Amethyst, who is plugging her ears. Results Boomstick: Aw man.....While at least he stopped talking, God, his voice is annoying. Wiz: Now come down, Adventure Time and Regular Show fans, we'll explain this. Boomstick: Gumball was out first due to him having, like, ZERO combat experience, and also his powers being limited. And though he might have insane durability, if he kept getting sliced in half, he would probably take the lazy route and go home. Cause he doesn't exactly like getting nearly killed. Wiz: Next out was Mordecai, due to one of his deadliest abilities being easily able to be cancelled out, as tearing off clothes is pretty easy for these guys. And though the Fist of Justice may be holy, Steven's bubble countered it and Finn's Demon Blood Sword is also a holy weapon. And swords are much deadlier then fists in the first place. Boomstick: Now the reason it was down to Finn and Steven is due to them having matched speed without enhancements. equal strength and their weapons ended up countering up each other. Wiz: But Steven's bubble and shield are much to defensive. None of Finn's weapons could penetrate the bubble, and the Rose Shield was much too fast for Finn to counter. Also, though Finn does have much more combat experience fighting singlehandedly, Steven is still much smarter the our favorite Ooo hero. Boomstick: Finn just couldn't make the cut. Wiz: The winner is Steven Universe. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:Battle Royales Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Regular Show vs Adventure Time' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles